The First King
by CaraCBewulf
Summary: Simba tells his great-great-grandkids about the Pride Lands, First King Nkosi and his family. Which is Simba's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Page 1 – 5.

AN – Hey all, this story is just a written version of a Lion King fancomic, called The First King by HydraCarina on DeviantArt. So enjoy and R&R.

Disclaimer: All original characters belong to Disney. All other characters and story belong to HydraCarina. I own nothing but some extra story lines. Don't worry I have permission from the artist to do this story.

* * *

Our story starts like any other, a story being told. One beautiful hot sunny day in the Pride Lands, Simba was telling his great-great-grandkids a story of the Pride Lands and its First King. "The Pride Lands… The lands of the great Lion Kings. The land has been ruled for many generations by very special lions." told Simba. Dafina asked, "Special? What do you mean by that?" "Yeah, what are the other lions like then?" Rehani also asked.

Zera smiled and answered, "My dad told me that in other prides, lions eat each other!" Mufasa II then remarked, "Zera, your dad's stories are always like that." "Shut up, Muffy!" she snorted back and continued, "The new king kills the old one, and then marries his wife… or wives – dad says there can be plenty of them." Dafina stares shock-like at Zera. "And then the new king wants to have cubs, so he kills the old king's cubs and eats them! Ha ha ha ha ha!" "EWW!" screams Dafina. "Hey, quit scaring Dafina with your stupid stories!" demands Mufasa. "It's not my fault that she's a scaredy cat…" said Zera. "That story about other lion prides is definitely not true! I know it!" stated Mufasa. Then he turned to Simba and asked qusetionly, "Am I right, great-great-grandpa?" Simba answered, "Actually, Mufasa, it has a tiny hint of truth in it…"

"But… I don't understand. Why are other lions so… so…" questioned Mufasa. "Barbarous, evil and murderous!" Dafina mocked sacredly. Simba stated that, "The world can be cruel and only the strongest survive. To live, one must kill… sometimes even one's own species. That's part of the circle of life." "Then why don't we live like that?" asked Rehani. "Hmm… That's an excellent question, Rehani. It's all because of the kings of the past. Nkosi, the first king of the Pride Lands, wanted to change things here. And so he did, as did the kings after him. Do you kids want to hear the story of your ancestors?" asked Simba. "Yes!" cheered Mufasa and Dafina. Zera moaned, "Oh no, not another history lesson!"

Everyone lied down to hear the story that Simba was going to tell them. "Nkosi was born and grew up far from the Pride Lands. He was a young adult when the tragic events took place… His father, the pride's leader, was already old and weak. In his younger years, Nkosi's father had fought many intruders, and he had always won. But now, his strength was gone… Usually, young males of Nkosi's age left their family to start their own pride somewhere else. But Nkosi, however, did not want to leave. He wanted to stay and protect his younger siblings… for he knew that his father would not stand a chance against his young challengers.

(But soon one night he would lose everything) One evening, three young male lions came to challenge Nkosi's father. They wanted to take over the pride. The three intruders were strong, and eventually they won and exiled Nkosi and his father. Despite the protests and pleadings of the lionesses, the new males killed all the cubs. And Nkosi's father died soon after the exile, leaving Nkosi all alone. Nkosi didn't know what to do. Living alone was hard, and he missed his family. He could not win back his father's lands, but maybe he could find a new home for his family. So when the three males were patrolling the borders of their new territory, Nkosi snuck back in to meet the lionesses and ask if they wanted to leave with him."

* * *

AN – Well so how was it guys. Let me know by your reviews. See you guys later with the next chapter. But no hurtful flaming please this is my first story after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pages 6 – 10.

AN – Welcome back everybody, it's good to see you all back for chapter 2. So without any more delays here's chapter 2. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter you guys made my day by letting me know that there are people reading this story. Here's chapter 2

Disclaimer: As normally I don't own anything. Disney and HydraCarina are the owners. I'm just a 3rd party.

Let's kick of where we ended with Nkosi going to go ask the pride to leave with him. Bold means it's a dream. The words in * * means it's Simba's words because he is telling the story.

* * *

*The pride did not want to follow Nkosi. All of the lionesses, including Nkosi's mother, were now pregnant with new cubs.* "Those monsters killed your previous cubs! Mother, how can you just…" questioned Nkosi. "Strong males, strong cubs… This way my family tree stays alive. Please, Nkosi… It's time for you to go." pleaded his mother. *Nkosi's two sisters, Kamaria and Subira, hated the situation. They were now expecting their first cubs… to the males who were responsible for the deaths of their father and younger sibling. Leaving with Nkosi sounded like the best option.* "Let's go find a place where we can start a different life. A happy like without fear, cruelty and injustice… We will find a new home. Where nothing like this will happen ever again." said Nkosi.

*But there happy life did not come easily. Their nightmares made sure their memories came back to haunt them every night.* "No" moaned Kamaria in her sleep, "No! Never!" "It's all up to you and your sister, little lioness. If you two will bear us cubs, we'll let your little siblings live. Sounds fair, huh?" the 2nd male told them. "We have to do this…" said Subira. "*sigh* Okay, fine. But you must leave our little siblings alone!" Kamaria demanded. "Of course, darling." lied the 2nd male.

"No… No! NOOOO! You promised!" screamed Kamaria. "I'm sorry darling, but we lied." said the 2nd male. "Kamaria…? Hey, wake up! What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Nkosi. "No, I'm not… They promised! But they killed them anyway… Liars!" screamed Kamaria, "I…I'm not sure if I want to have these cubs. I'll just hate them…"

"Kamaria, we don't have any other choices… Try to think about them as your own cubs, not theirs." said Subira. "But what if they look like them? How can I love my cubs if I can't even look at them? I'll be a terrible mother!" asked Kamaria. "I'm sure you'll love them. It's not their fault that their fathers are like that…" Subira told her. "Yeah, I know… But… I wonder… Was our father like them? Was he a monster, just like those three lions?" asked Kamaria. "I doubt it… But I guess we'll never know." said Nkosi.

*Nkosi, Kamaria and Subira wandered for weeks. They avoided other prides and tried to find a place with no other lions around. Eventually they found a part of that place and it was just covered in bones.* "Umm… Whoa! What is this place?" asked Nkosi, "There's skeletons… everywhere!" "I think it's pretty creepy…"stated Kamaria. "HEE HEE HEE!" was heard in the background. "What was that…?" asked Nkosi. *As the three of them started walking towards the sounds they heard, to see who had made it.

* * *

AN: So there was chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed, if you did please leave some reviews. They make my day. Goodbye until the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pages 11 – 15.

AN – Hello guys, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. So there's the next chapter. Enjoy and R&R.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

The words in * * means it's Simba's words cause remember he is telling the story.

* * *

"PRRUMPH! GET OFF ME!" shouted and elephant. "Die already, you big old pile of wrinkles!" said one hyena, as another hyena said "Yeah, we're hungry!" "PRRUMPH!" went the elephant again. There dashing into the scene was Nkosi giving his biggest roar, "RROAARR!" All three the hyenas said in fright, "Huh!?"

"Hey, lion! Buzz off! This is our prey." the first hyena told Nkosi, as the second added, "Yeah! We saw it first!" "Don't you scavengers have any scene of respect? Are you not capable of feeling compassion?" asked Nkosi. The hyenas just stared at him and then started laughing at him. "HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE." "What? Compassion? I don't think I've ever seen you lions pitying you prey!" asked the second hyena. Nkosi just stared blankly at them, "…"

"We don't torture our prey. We kill it as quickly as possible." said Subira. "Oh great… More lions." remarked the first hyena and continued, "Hah! How are we supposed to kill this one quickly?" "Maybe you should only hunt animals that you are able to bring down." Nkosi told them. "Maybe you three should get out of here!" shouted the first hyena back. This had now made Nkosi very mad at the barbarous hyenas, "Grrowl!". "On the other paw, I'm not hungry anymore…" said the first hyena scarily and the second hyena told Nkosi, "Okay, okay! We're leaving! No need to get mad!" then he turned to the elephant and told the elephant, "But we'll come back soon! So, you… Try to die a bit faster will you? See you later!" And with that they were off, running as far away as the can from Nkosi.

"Are you… alright?" asked Nkosi. "Hehehe… Nope. I'm dying, genius." answered the elephant back. "Uhh, right. Sorry. Well… What is this place?" Nkosi asked again. "It's called The Elephant Graveyard. You might have figured out why by now. Elephants come here when they feel their life is nearing its end. I'm not sure why… You are a very weird lion. You saved my life – or at least what's left of it… Thank you…" The elephant said to Nkosi. "Uhh… Okay…?" said Nkosi back. And soon after that the elephant went silenced.

"She's dead, Nkosi. Maybe we should leave." said Kamaria. "Uhh… Right… Well… Goodbye…?" Nkosi said to the elephant that had now passed on. *Nkosi, Subria and Kamaria continued their journey… until they came to a beautiful place with lots of animals, grass and water.* "Hmm… I haven't noticed any signs of other lions yet. What do you say, sisters… Should we make this land our new home?" Nkosi asked to his sisters. "What a question! This place is amazing! I'd love to raise my cubs here." answered Kamaria. "So your maternal instinct has finally…" started Subria. "GROWL!" "Oh, no… Please…" begged Nkosi. As he feared he would now have to leave this beautiful place because it was already taken.

* * *

AN – So there you go, chapter 3. I'll make a deal with my readers if I get 5 or more reviews on this chapter, I will post chapter 4 and 5 tomorrow. So review guys. See you's next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pages 16 – 20.

AN – Hello guys, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. So there's the next chapter. Enjoy and R&R.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

* * *

"Who are you, and what are you doing in our lands?" asked a strange lioness. "What? In… in your lands…? You… We're sorry. We just arrived, and… We didn't know! We didn't mean to…" answered Nkosi sadly. "Ah, please, excuse my cousin. Amara is very territorial." said the second lioness. "I apologize once more. We'll leave your lands immediately. I hope your leader won't attack us." said Nkosi sadly again. "HEY, WAIT! Please, don't go!" shouted the second lioness after Nkosi as he and his sisters had started walking away. "Oh gosh, Mirembe! Could you possibly be any more desperate?" asked Amara.

Mirembe and Amara started running after them. "Actually, we don't have a leader… It's just me and Amara. But we wouldn't mind having a real pride… And having a male around could be useful. So, umm… *giggle*." said Mirembe. Nkosi just stared at her not knowing what to say, "Uhh…?" "We would love to stay here!" Kamaria said quickly. "Eh, dear brother?" Subria asked with smirk. "Well, if you so insist…" answered Nkosi. "That's great! Welcome to the Pride Lands!" said Mirembe.

"Thank you. *Yawn* We've travelled a long way and are pretty tired… Where do you usually sleep?" asked Nkosi tiredly. "Oh it's a very great place! Follow me, I'll show it to you." answered Mirembe. "Are you going to take to them our home before knowing who they are?" asked Amara grumpily. Nkosi had forgotten for a while where his manners were, "Oh yes… I'm Nkosi, and these two are my sisters Kamaria and Subira." said Nkosi politely. "I'm Mirembe." said Mirembe back. "Uhm, Mirembe… Why do you call this place "The Pride Lands"?" asked Kamaria. "It's because of that thing over there." answered Mirembe. Nkosi, Kamaria and Subira stared at the thing in stock and Mirembe continued "We named it Pride Rock, because it seemed like a good home for a lion pride."

They started walking to Pride Rock not knowing they were being watched. "Look, Najah! New lions!" Fauzi said with pride as to impress Najah. "Yeah, I see them. I hope they won't settle down here and start a pride. Oh, Fauzi! I just can't stand lions! I hate them!" said Najah. "Don't worry. There are only five of them. Our clan would win a fight easily. We can chase them off, if they don't behave properly." said Fauzi smartly. "You're right, darling. What could a couple of stupid, ugly lion do… against us?" asked Najah. "NAJAH! FAUZI!" shouted some of the clan as they came running towards them.

"Ah, Kijivu and Kivuli, my dear brothers. What have you bungled this time?" asked Najah. "Najah, we… -pant pant- we… We were at The Elephant Graveyard, and we found an old elephant!" answered Kijivu. "Excellent! It will provide food for a long time!" said Najah. "Well… Umm… It wasn't dead yet…" Kivuli told them. "YOU IDIOTS! Why didn't you kill it!?" screamed Najah. "We did try, but then three lion came around – and they protected the elephant." said Kijivu. "Three lions? They must've been the new lions we just saw. I knew they'd be nothing but trouble! Stole our food…" Najah said in confusion, "Why did they protect the elephant? That doesn't make any sense!" Fauzi asked. "Yeah, weird. They talked something about compassion…" Kivuli told them. "Compassion…? Ha-ha-ha! These lions seem to be even weaker than I thought. They'll be no threat." remarked Najah.

* * *

AN – There's chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review. Next up chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Pages 21 – 25.

AN – Hello guys, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. So there's the next chapter. Enjoy and R&R.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

Words in these * * means Simba's words because Simba is telling the story.

* * *

*Later that night Nkosi and Mirembe sat at together at the edge of the Pride Rock, as Nkosi was telling her, his story. "…and so we decided to leave to search for a new, better home… and a new, better life." said Nkosi. "How about your former life? And your family? Don't you ever miss them?" asked Mirembe. "Sometimes… But they wanted to stay there. I was never close with my mother. I guess she didn't want to get too attached to me, because she knew I would have to leave eventually." said Nkosi. "Well, at least you have your two sisters here with you." Mirembe told him. "Yeah, I couldn't do without them." said Nkosi with pride and continued, "But how about you and your cousin? I'd like to hear your story." asked Nkosi as Amara stared angrily at them from inside the cave.

Mirembe stared down in sadness and said, "Well, that's not a nice story. We've had our share of hardships, too. There were two leaders in our pride, my father and Amara's father. They were brothers. They were pretty old, so when four younger and stronger males come and challenged them… They were helpless. My father and uncle were chased off, and we never saw them again. The lionesses were left to deal with the new males. Amara and I were just cubs… You know what new males usually do to cubs…"

"But… You and Amara are alive. Why didn't they kill you?" asked Nkosi. "Well, they did try… But the lionesses fought against them. The males didn't see as a threat, but they wanted to breed with all the females… The fight didn't stop until one of the lionesses died. That was Amara's mother. The males didn't want to hurt of lose more females, so they let us live. My mother took Amara as her own. The males left my mother alone and concentrated on the other lionesses. As time passed, the lionesses accepted the new males. They saw the death of Amara's mother as "a terrible accident" and continued their lives happily. However, Amara never recovered from her mother's death. She feared the new males and tried to avoid them the best she could. She swore to avenge her mother's death, and after a few seasons, she got her chance…" Mirembe paused to take a breath and continued.

"There was this horrible disease spreading around the area. The four males got sick first… They had got the infection from other lions in a border fight. The disease weakened them physically, but it also affected their minds. They become very aggressive and violent. They attacked everyone: the lionesses, the cubs, even each other. The disease was known to be fatal, and the males didn't have much time left. I'm not sure why she did it, but Amara made sure that the males didn't die peacefully. Instead of rejoicing the deaths of the males, the lionesses attacked Amara. It turned out they had caught the infection. They had killed their own cubs, because the cubs had "got on their nerves". Amara, my mother and I left our home. We were the only ones who weren't sick, probably because we had avoided the rest of the pride ever since the males got their first symptoms." Mirembe paused again.

"After wandering a couple of days we came here. There were no signs of other lions. But instead, we saw many hyenas… Maybe the great number of hyenas was the reason for the absence of lion… When we found Pride Rock, we wondered why it wasn't inhabited. There were many different legends about Pride Rock, but they all had something in common… Pride Rock was said to have appeared out of nowhere very very veeery long time ago. All animals were afraid to approach Pride Rock for some reason. Even hyenas didn't dare come close to it… That's why it seemed like a perfect home."

* * *

AN – So there was chapter 5 are you guys still enjoying it. Please let me know if you in your reviews. Bye, see you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pages 26 – 30.

AN – Hello guys, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. So there's the next chapter. Enjoy and R&R.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

Words in these * * means Simba's words because Simba is telling the story.

* * *

Mirembe continued with her story. "We stayed away from the hyenas and we didn't have any problems with them. Just when everything seemed perfect, my mother got sick. I guess she had got the infection after all… Right after noticing her condition, she left us. She probably wanted to keep us safe from the infection. She didn't even say goodbye… Unfortunately, she ran into hyenas… and attacked them. I don't know why. Maybe just because they were there. Before she died, she killed the old hyena matriarch and a couple of others. She was always such a gentle and wise lioness, but the last thing she did on this world was kill innocent ones… just because they got in her way. The hyenas' attitude towards us changed from tolerant to angry. And who can blame them? Although I swear the new matriarch is just happy after getting her old mother out of the way…"

"Whoa… That was a pretty rough story. I… I don't what to say. I'm so sorry, Mirembe…" said Nkosi with sadness in his eyes, as he put his paw on Mirembe to comfort her. "Keep your paws off her! We don't need your pity, thank you very much." shouted Amara. "Calm down, Amara! Everything is fine. Why are you still awake? Were you listening to us?" asked Mirembe. "Yeah, thanks for telling our life story to our guest. Brilliant." remarked Amara. "Guest? But… We invited him and his sisters to live with us!" Mirembe told Amara. "No, you invited them! It was your decision." Amara shouted back to her cousin and continued, "How do you know we can trust him? We know nothing about him!" Nkosi just stood there in awkward silence as the cousins kept fighting and then finally awkwardly said, "Umm… Excuse me… Can I say something? I… Um… I assure you that I mean no harm. Umm… I swear."

The two cousins had stopped fighting for a while to listen to what Nkosi had just said and Nkosi took this quiet time to continue, "My sisters are expecting… I just want a safe place for them to give birth and raise their cubs." "Fine, they can stay. But you must leave. We don't need or want a male in our lands. All male lions are either murderers like those who killed my mother, or cowards like my father and uncle!" Amara shouted rudely at Nkosi. "My father was not a coward! And neither was yours. How can say such a thing?" Mirembe asked Amara. "My mother fought till death, but what did our fathers do? Run away!" shouted Amara. "Ssshh, you'll wake up Nkosi's sisters!" hushed Mirembe. "Amara… I… I could never run away and leave you in trouble." assured Nkosi. "Oh, stop already! If Mirembe or I had cubs, you would kill them right away without hesitation!" Amara said angrily. "What? No! I… I couldn't… No. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I hope you'll give me a chance. Please… I swear I won't let you down." begged Nkosi.

*Nkosi managed to convince Amara to give him a chance and let him stay. A few days later, the animals of the Pride Lands gathered at Pride Rock.* "Mom, why are we going to the weird rock formation?" a young gazelle fawn asked its mom. "Because the new lion invited us. He asked all the animal to come to a meeting. Isn't it nice?" answered its mom. "But… What if he just wants to eat us?" asked the young gazelle again. "No sweetie. This lion saved Kibibi the elephant from hyenas, so that she could die with dignity." Its mom answered again. "That's true, every word of it. He really saved me. He's weird." said Kibibi. "Wait a sec… Aren't you supposed to be dead by now?" shouted the young gazelle to Kibibi. "Nah, it was a false alarm, hehe." Kibibi said back to the young gazelle.

"Hey, what is this? What are all these animals doing here?" Subira asked. "Well, I… Umm…I asked them to come. I asked some birds to spread the word. I'm surprised it worked…" Nkosi answered. "But why did you do that, Nkosi?" asked Kamaria. "Well, these two lovely ladies need to be impressed." Nkosi said with a flirty look in his eyes. "Oh, I'm already very impressed!" said Mirembe looking like she is gonna faint at any moment as Amara said, "I'm not…" "I don't get it… What are going to do with these animals?" Kamaria asked looking at her sister. "Are you hungry?" Subira asked also. "I've got an idea, and I'd like to introduce it to everyone. I just hope… that they will listen to me…" answered Nkosi.

* * *

AN – So there was chapter 6 are you guys still enjoying it. Please let me know if you in your reviews. Bye, see you in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Pages 31 – 35.

AN – Hello guys, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. So there's the next chapter. Enjoy and R&R.

And I want to say a special thanks to veronica-toon-7 who reviews every chapter. Thank you for your support.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

Words in these * * means Simba's words because Simba is telling the story.

* * *

Nkosi walked to the edge of Pride Rock so that he could talk to the animals. "Umm… Hi? I've invited you all here today because I have a suggestion. I want us all to work together… and live in harmony with each other." "Wouldn't that mean that you carnivores should stop eating meat?" asked one zebra. "HAHAHA!" laughed another. "Well, that's impossible. But I'm suggesting that predators hunt only for food, not for sport. Killing for other reasons than food shouldn't be allowed. We also shouldn't harm the young ones of any species." said Nkosi. "But who would watch that everyone follows the rules?" asked a cheetah mum. "Well… I was thinking that maybe I could do that." answered Nkosi.

"What? A lion makes laws and watches that we follow them? That's ridiculous!" remarked the first zebra. "I don't want a lion as my king!" shouted a sable antelope. "OH, SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE FOOLS!" shouted Kibibi and then continued, "I like the weird lion's idea. It's not bad at all. Who knows, this might even work. These rules make sure we respect each other. Rule breakers will be reported to the lion." Nkosi stood there stunned to see the elephant still alive, "Wha…? You're alive?!" Nkosi asked. "How will you punish the rule breakers? By death?" asked a cheetah male. "No, the rules apply to me as well. Rules breakers will be exiled from the Pride Lands for good." answered Nkosi. "Hmm…Nice…" said the first zebra. "I like this lion! He is so wise!" said a several cat. "Yaaay! We'll keep him!" cheered the sable antelope. "LONG LIVE THE WEIRD LION! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!" cheered all the animals.

"Ahem… I really hate to spoil the party, but… What will happen to the Pride Lands when our dear beloved king dies?" asked Amara with a thoughtful face. "AMARA!" shouted Mirembe. "That's an excellent question, actually. I won't live forever, and this land must not be left kingless. When I get old I'll pass on the throne to my heir… And then he will follow in my pawprints." Said Nkosi with a smirk. "Your heir…?" asked Mirembe. "Yes. My son. My oldest son will be the next king. And then his oldest son… And then his oldest son… And so on, and so on…" answered Nkosi. "But you don't have a son, do you?" asked Mirembe with a look of sorrow in her eyes. "No, not yet… First I need to find a mother for him…" Nkosi answered Mirembe with a flirty look in his eyes, as Mirembe looked at him with a face of both shock and shyness.

*Later that day at the hyena camp, Najah was busy sleeping when her mate came to wake her up, 'ZzzzZzzz…' "Hey, Najah! Wake up! How can you just sleep? Don't you want to know what's going on at that rock?" asked Fauzi. "Relax, love. I sent our clan there." Najah answered tiredly. "But I want to hear everything with my own ears!" moaned Fauzi. "You know I'm tired. Just like the last time I was expecting." said Najah. "Oh, but you're the pregnant one, not me. Why can't I go? I want to know what's going on!" Fauzi continued moaning. "What…? Would you leave me alone? In this condition?" Najah said with shock in her voice. Fauzi just sat down and sighed, "*sigh*". "NAAAAAJAAAAH! FAAAUZIII!" shouted Kijivu and Kivuli.

"Oh, finally! What took you long? Tell us what happened!" asked Fauzi. "That lion made himself the king of this land!" answered Kijivu. "WHAT?!" screamed both Najah and Fauzi. "And all the animals… -pant pant- they were just okay with that!" added Kivuli. "Those idiots… I won't take orders from a lion. Who does he think he is? We must do something… But what?" asked Fauzi. "But dad, his rules seemed pretty fair and reasonable. If we just…" started Aleela. "Aleela! Don't argue with your father! He and I rule this clan! We decide what we'll do!" Najah shouted to her daughter and continued, "Uhh… What will we do, love?" "Hmm… I'm not sure yet. We must wait… Maybe the lion will make a mistake…" said Fauzi.

* * *

AN – So there was chapter 7 are you guys still enjoying it. Please let me know if you in your reviews. Bye see you's next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Pages 36 – 40.

AN – Hello guys, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. So there's the next chapter. Enjoy and R&R.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

Words in these * * means Simba's words because Simba is telling the story.

* * *

*A few months later… after everything was going great, Nkosi's life was just about to get better.* "Why do you have go? I don't like it." he moaned. "I don't want to give birth here. I need to do this on my own. And it's good for the cubs to spend their first weeks in a safe and peaceful place." said Mirembe. "Pride Rock is a safe and peaceful place! We won't disturb you!" said Nkosi. "Haha, I'm sure you won't. But the cubs will disturb you!" Mirembe told him. "B-but…" Nkosi continued moaning. "Oh, don't worry, Nkosi. She'll do just fine. Just like Subira and I did." said Kamaria.

"Well… Okay then… Bye! Umm… Be safe, and…Have fun!" Nkosi said, having given up on trying to get her stay. "In giving birth? Haha, good one." Mirembe said back. "Everything turned out better than I expected." Subira said to her sister. "What do you mean?" Kamaria asked. "Our cubs are just adorable, and their fathers are only a distant memory now." answered Subira. "Yes, a distant, horrible memory." said Kamaria. "MEW! MEW! WAAAAH! WAAAH!" cried Tau. "Nia and Lia, stop teasing Tau!" Kamaria moaned at her cubs. "Kulwa and Doto, be nice!" Subira moaned at her cubs and then turned to Amara and asked, "Hey, Amara. I've been wondering… When are you going to have cubs?" Amara just looked at her with shock and then answered, "Hmm, not very soon… No offense, but your brother is not exactly my type."

*While Mirembe was gone, Nkosi continued to carry out his duties as king. Kibibi the elephant had made herself his adviser. Together they solved problems and gave good advice to the animals. Most animals viewed Nkosi as a wise and just king.* "You will have your own hunting areas…" he said to a cheetah and wild hunting dog pair. *And some of them leaned on him too much…* "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" said a zebra covered in mud to a rhino. "HOW DARE YOU?!" the rhino shouted back. "Oh, how can I say this politely…" started Nkosi. "What's wrong with you two?! The king has more important things to do!" Kibibi shouted at the zebra and rhino. "Thanks, Kibibi. You're much help." said Nkosi. "No problem. You look exhausted and worried. Is something bothering you?" asked Kibibi. "I'm worried about Mirembe. Why hasn't she returned yet? Did something go wrong?" Nkosi with worry in his voice.

"Oh, don't worry, Nkosi. I saw Mirembe two days ago, and she looked just fine. Maybe she just wants to rest…" Kibibi reassured Nkosi, while patting Nkosi on his head. "Okay, okay. I'm just not used to life being this good…" said Nkosi. "KING NKOSI! The northern border… -pant pant- two big male lions… They're coming this way!" reported one of Nkosi's cheetah guards. "What?! Hmm… They're going to challenge me… Kibibi, you know where Mirembe is. Go to her…Protect her!" Nkosi told her. "I'm already on way my way." answered Kibibi. "Kamaria, Subira and Amara, take the cubs and hide in the cave. I'm going to chase the intruders away." Nkosi told his sisters and Amara, while Kamaria and Subira both had looks of terror on their faces.

"Okay, little ones… It's time to go home now." Subira told the cubs, while her and her sister started taking the cub's home. "Hmm…*sigh* Nkosi, wait up! I'll come with you." shouted Amara after Nkosi. "No. My sisters might need your help." Nkosi told her. "Pfft, it's you who needs help. You know you can't win the fight alone." Amara told him. "Well… Actually, I'm not intending to fight." said Nkosi. "W-WHAT…?" Amara shouted.

* * *

AN – So there was chapter 8 are you guys still enjoying it. Please let me know if you in your reviews. Bye see you's next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Pages 41 – 45.

AN – Hello guys, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. So there's the next chapter. Enjoy and R&R.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

Words in these * * means Simba's words because Simba is telling the story.

* * *

"So you're just going to sneak away and leave us?" Amara said with sadness. "No, I…" Nkosi tried to reason with her. "I knew you couldn't be trusted! COWARD!" she screamed at him. "No, Amara, wait! You misunderstood!" Nkosi tried to tell her, as she run away and then said to himself, "Why does she always have to yell at me?" "That pathetic little coward… Well, I can "great" our "guests" on my own." said Amara.

"I really like it here. Maybe we should stay." said the first male. "Yeah, we just need to chase off the current ruler." said the second male. "If I were you, I would flee, and fast." Amara told them. "Oh! Well, hello there, beauty." said the second male. "Get out! This is our land. When our pride leader finds you – No, I mean, leaders… We have two… No, six… males in our pride. They're strong and vicious. They'll eat you and kill you… in that order! Run while you still have legs!" lied Amara. "What a cute little liar you are! We're going to be your new pride leaders." the second male told her. "*growl!* No! Only over my dead body…" threaten Amara. "Oh, that would be such a waste. You'd be more useful alive than dead." the second male said with a flirty look. "*growl!* Don't touch me!" shouted Amara.

"Now tell us, where are your pride sisters?" asked the second male. "Yeah, we'd love to get to meet them." said the first male. "RROAAAARR! GET OUT!" screamed Amara as she turned around and smacked the first male in his face. "Grr… I think you really would be better off dead!" the first male suggested. "RROAAAAARR!" roared Nkosi as he came walking into the scene "Is this silly little boy your pride leader? You can't be serious." remarked the second male. "Nkosi, what…?" Amara started.

"We don't want to fight kids. Be a good boy and leave this land." the first male told Nkosi. "I'm not going anywhere. Even if you wanted to fight, you wouldn't win. We have the upper paw." said Nkosi. "We? What is this? More horror stories about six evil lions who are going to eat us?" asked the second male. The males looked up in shock as all the animals of the Pride Lands gathered behind their king. "Six evil lions? No. Something even scarier! How dare you challenge our king! Get lost before we get mad!" shouted a male giraffe. If you mess with our king, you'll mess with all of us! Think about that!" shouted a male elephant. "GO WEIRD LION GO!" cheered some of the animals.

"What is this? Are you going to make your food fight for you?" asked the second male. "We're not just his food!" shouted the male giraffe. "We're his loyal friends and subjects!" shouted the male elephant again. "I could have let you stay… had you known how to behave yourselves. But you threatened my pride member… challenged me… and insulted my people! Because of that, you must leave!" shouted Nkosi. "Go! Get out of here and never come back!" shouted the male giraffe again. "B-but… This is just…" started the second male. "I think we'd better run!" said first male. "*growl*" Amara growled as the two males started shaking in fear. "AaaA al-lh!" screamed the two males as they run away. "RUN, YOU COWARDS! DON'T COME BACK!" shouted the animals. "Hehe, that was so much fun." Nkosi laughed.

* * *

AN – So there was chapter 9 are you guys still enjoying it. Please let me know if you in your reviews. Bye see you's next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Pages 46 – 50.

AN – Hello guys, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. So there's the next chapter. Enjoy and R&R.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

Words in these * * means Simba's words because Simba is telling the story.

* * *

"Are you okay, Amara?" asked Nkosi. "Yes, but… What are doing here? Why didn't you leave?" asked Amara. "If you had listened, you would have known that my plan was to scare the intruders off…" answered Nkosi. "Oh. Well, I… Umm… I…" started Amara. "Let's go home now. My sisters must be worried." said Nkosi. "B-but… No! Nkosi, wait! I admit I might not have been very fair to you. I think it might be possible that I wasn't completely right about you…" said Amara shyly. "So you don't think anymore that I'm a coward or a cub-killer? Aww, I knew you'd like me eventually." bragged Nkosi. "I didn't say I like you. I just don't hate you anymore." said Amara. "NKOSI! Nkosi, Amara! Come quick! It's about Mirembe!" shouted Subira.

"Mirembe – is she okay? Where is she? What happened?" asked Nkosi. "Hehe, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you…much. She's perfectly fine. In fact, she just returned home. And… well… There's someone she'd like you to meet. Congratulations, brother!" said Subira. "I'M A FATHER! I'M A DAD! HEY, EVERYBODY! COME TO PRIDE ROCK TOMORROW MORNING! YOU'LL SEE YOUR FUTURE RULER! I'M GOING TO SEE MY CUB! I'm a dad, I'm a dad, I'm a dad…!" shouted Nkosi for the whole world to hear as he was running back to Pride Rock. "Mirembe, you're back! What took you so long? Did it hurt? Are you okay? And the cub? What does he look like?" asked Nkosi. "Yes, I'm back. I was resting. Yes, it hurt. We're both okay. Well, see for yourself." said Mirembe. As Nkosi came closer the cub turned around and looked at Nkosi.

"Oh, Mirembe, he's perfect! Our handsome little prince!" said Nkosi. "Umm… I think you mean "our pretty little princess"." said Mirembe. "Wha…? Is it a girl? But I thought…" started Nkosi. "*sigh* Yes, it's a girl… and the only cub in the litter. I thought there would be more, but I was wrong. I was an only cub too… I'm sorry, Nkosi. I know you wanted a son…" said Mirembe sadly. "What are you sorry for? For giving birth to a beautiful daughter? Don't be silly. What should we name her?" Nkosi asked licking Mirembe's muzzle. "I've been calling her Zalira." answered Mirembe with pride. "Zalira… Our little flower. That's a perfect name. We'll show her to the kingdom tomorrow." Said Nkosi as Zalira laid in her mother's paws and looked up at her after father.

*The next morning, Nkosi stood again on the edge of Pride Rock to greet his people and show his daughter to kingdom as for one day she would be there queen…* "I asked you to come here to see your future king. But the cub is a girl…" Nkosi told his people. "A girl?!" asked a giraffe. "You're not planning to make her the next ruler, are you? I don't trust lionesses!" asked a zebra. "They're cruel and vicious killers! We want a male ruler!" shouted a sable antelope. "Listen to me! I may get a son next time. But if I'll never have sons, then my daughter will be your queen. I promise to raise her well." Nkosi shouted at his people. *Kibibi then picked up Zalira and held her high in the air so that the kingdom may see their future queen. The animals reluctantly accepted Nkosi's decision, hoping to get a prince one day.* "Rejoice, the residents of the Pride Lands! This is Zalira, the first child of our king." said Kibibi.

*While most of the animals celebrated, the hyena matriarch grieved* "WAAHAHAAAA! WHY?!" screamed Najah. "Najah, what's wrong? Why are crying this time? Talk to me!" asked Fauzi. "*sniff* Oh, Fauzi… It's so unfair! Why did we get boys! I wanted a girl, not boys! WAAHAAHAAHAAAA!" Najah cried. "We've discussed this already. Our sons will be important members of the clan…" Fauzi tried to say. "But I want an heir! I need a daughter that will take my place after I die!" cried Najah again. "Oh, calm down, love. Maybe we'll have better luck next time." said Fauzi. "Don't you remember you already have a daughter?" said Aleela. "Don't start, Aleela." said Najah.

* * *

AN – So there was chapter 10 are you guys still enjoying it. Please let me know if you in your reviews. Bye see you's next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Pages 51 – 55.

AN – Hello guys, sorry for the very late update, I was a little busy. But I have made some spare time to continue writing. Thanks to those who review the last chapter. Enjoy and R&R.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

Words in these * * means Simba's words because Simba is telling the story.

* * *

"You can't be my heir. You're too small and weak. And you fight like a boy. Your sister almost killed you right after you two were born. Ah, Amali would have been leader material. Strong, smart and beautiful…" boasted Najah. "Well, Amali is not here anymore. But I am." said Aleela. It's all thanks to that crazy lioness! I can handle losing my mother and some cousins, but why my daughter? Why the better daughter?" moaned Najah. "Umm, Aleela, your mother is a bit tired…" Fauzi tried covering for his mate. "That lioness was sick. She didn't know what she -" started Aleela. "SNARL! Don't defend her! It's easy for you to talk! You only got a few scars! But your brave sister lost her life! She wasn't a coward like you." said Najah rudely to her daughter.

*Months passed in Pride Lands and the lion cubs grew fast.* "You can't catch me! Haha!" said Zalira as she ran away from her five cousins. "Hah! Yes, we can!" shouted Tau as his sisters, himself and his two other cousins chased after Zalira. *Nkosi sat at the top of Pride Rock ledge, watching his daughter play with her cousins, but he did not seem happy at all* "Why the long face, your Majesty? You look troubled and unhappy." asked Amara. "It's nothing, Amara. I'm just… You know I love Zalira, I'm very happy…" said Nkosi. "Yeah, you should be. She's healthy and lively. You have nothing to complain about" Amara told him. "Yeah, I know. But I need a son…" said Nkosi. "Oh? So you need a son? Why can't Zalira be your heir?" asked Amara. "Because… Well, because she's a girl. Don't kill me, please. Females hunt, males protect the pride and territory. Zalira won't be able to chase rogue males off. I doubt the animals would help her… And what will happen when she finds a mate? A rogue!" said Nkosi.

"Oh, don't worry, Nkosi. You're young. You can have as many sons as you want." said Amara. "But I want one as soon as possible! Who knows, I could die tomorrow, and the Pride Lands would be left without protection." Nkosi told her. "Well, it takes years to raise and train the boy. So even if you could miraculously get a son today, you must not die tomorrow…" stated Amara. "That's just a bigger reason for me to hurry… I need a son now." said Nkosi. "But Zalira is too young. Mirembe is not ready for a new pregnancy!" Amara told him. "Hmm… You know, I'm sure you'd make an excellent mother." Nkosi said to Amara with a flirty look, Amara looked at him with a shocked face. "SNARL! How dare you! You're my cousin's mate!" Amara screamed at Nkosi and gave him one big fat slap threw his face *SMACK!* "Ouch!" cried Nkosi.

*Amara wasn't an easy lioness to impress. Nkosi did his best to show her how kind and thoughtful he could be. Amara had to admit she wanted cubs. After a few days of thinking, she agreed to have cubs with Nkosi… on a few conditions. The one night Nkosi had brought her some flowers*. "Huh, flowers? I'm not a herbivore. One, Mirembe will remain as queen. Two, I will name the cubs. Three, if all the cubs are girls, you'll choose Zalira as your heir." She said. *Soon the pride got to hear the news: Amara was expecting cubs. Nkosi was slightly worried about Mirembe's reaction, but she was genuinely happy for him and her cousin. The only one who did not take the news well was Zalira*. "Oh, finally! I've been wondering if Amara will ever have cubs." said Mirembe.

*Zalira may have been young, but she knew what was going on. She tried to hide her dissatisfaction, afraid of what her parents would think. Completely unaware of what was going on her, Tau started sneaking up on Zalira.* "Tag, you're it!" he yelled as leaped out of the bushes and tagged Zalira. "Go away, Tau, I don't wanna play." Zalira told Tau. "Why not? Zalira? Is everything okay?" asked Tau. "I don't know… Why does dad want to have cubs with Auntie Amara? Isn't my mom good enough for him? I guess I'm not good enough… because I'm a girl." answered Zalira. "Hmm… Well, my mom said that you wants a son as his heir, But – " started Tau. "That's stupid!" screamed Zalira. "But hey, isn't it kinda cool to become a big sister? Then you won't be the youngest and smallest anymore." Tau reassured her. "Haha. Hmm… Yeah, maybe…" Zalira said. *But completely unaware to them his sisters and cousins were watching him, just waiting for the right time to pounce him.*

* * *

AN – So there was chapter 11 are you guys still enjoying it. Please let me know if you in your reviews. Bye see you's next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Pages 56 – 60.

AN – Hello guys, I starting to get back on track with my stories. Thanks for hanging in there guys, hope you guys are still enjoying the story.

A special thanks to veronica-toon-7 who reviews every chapter. Thank you for your support.

So there's the next chapter. Enjoy and R&R.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

* * *

"I guess you're right. I've always wanted little sisters…" Zalira said. "Sisters?! You can't be serious! Why would you – AAAAH!" screamed Tau as he got flatten by his sisters. "HELLO, BIG BROTHER! HAHA!" screamed his sisters. "Hehehe! Oh, how cute!" said Zalira. "Please, Zalira! Ask for a little brother!" asked Tau. "Why? We already have you. One boy is enough!" said Lia. "More than enough, if you ask me." remarked Kulwa. "Phah! Girls are stupid and weird!" said Tau. His sisters and cousins gave him a horrible look, with that look Tau started running for he as his sisters and cousins were gonna kill him for saying that girls are stupid. "GRRR, GET BACK HERE!" they screamed. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! HAVE MERCY!" begged Tau as they continued chasing him, as their parents just sat and watch them.

Lia being and boyish girl caught up with Tau. "GOTCHA!" she yelled as she pounced her brother. "AAAAH! Oh no! No, let me go! Stop! OUCH! Stop!" yelled Tau as got flatten by his other sister and cousins. "So girls are stupid and weird, huh? Mom's a girl! Do you think she's stupid and weird?" asked Nia. "Don't be dumb, Nia! Mom's not a girl! She's… a mom. She's an adult." answered Tau. "Boys are the weird ones. I don't understand why a girl couldn't rule the pride." said Kulwa. "Neither do I. Elephant herds have female leaders!" Zalira said. "What…? That's not true! You're lying!" said Tau. "I'm not! It's true!" yelled Zalira. "It's not! Liar!" screamed Tau. "You're the liar!" Zalira screamed back at him. "They have male leaders!" yelled Tau. "No, they don't!" screamed Zalira. "Yes, thet do!" screamed Tau. "No, they don't!" screamed Zalira again. "Well, why don't we ask Kibibi? She's an elephant." Lia suggested.

"Hey, that's a great idea, Lia! Let's go find Kibibi." said Zalira. "Hehe, my ideas are always great!" Lia said with pride. "She's probably near the waterhole. She'll be easy to find. What are we waiting for?" asked Nia. "Wait! I think we should ask an adult to come with us." said Doto shyly. "Don't worry! The adults won't notice anything." Kulwa told her. "But, Kulwa…" started Doto. "Doto's right. It can be dangerous! And the adults will be furious when they find out." stated Tau. "But they won't find out, they're sleeping. But if you're too scared, you can stay here. We understand." mocked Zalira. "We're NOT scared! We'll come with you – someone needs to keep an eye on you!" Tau said trying to sound brave. "Great! Now that we have the brave Tau to protect us, what could possibly go wrong?" asked Nia.

"Hey, Tau, what kind of dangers did you mean?" asked Doto. "Well… We could get stepped on or eaten! Ooh, we're going to die!" answered Tau. "Oh, relax, Tau! My dad is the king. No one will hurt us. Besides, we're lions, the greatest predators on earth!" stated Zalira. "The greatest predators? How about leopards? Cheetahs? Crocodiles? Eagles? And then there are those spotted, laughing creatures… Hee… Hae… Hiy…" asked Tau. "Hyenas?" asked an unknown voice. "Yes, hyenas." said Tau, Once Tau realised that it was an unknown animal that answered him, he when silent with fear and how a scare look on his face. Tau and his sisters and cousins all turned around to look at what had followed them. With scared looks on their faces. "I said we should've asked an adult to come with us, didn't I?" stated Doto.

The grass went *rustle*, *rustle* as whatever was following them started moving toward them. Tau and his sisters and cousins were all very scared. Doto hid so low in the grass you could only see a little bit of the top of her head, Zalira had come to hide right next to Tau, in hopes that he would protect her. *Rustle*, *rustle* when the grass again as the creatures who were following them was right in front on them. "You should see your faces. Haha! You look so terrified!" someone said. "You're not scared of us, are you? Hee-hee-hee!" asked a hyena pup. "Hee-hee-hee!" laughed another hyena pup. "Oh. Little hyenas. Of course we're not scared of you… What makes you think so? Uh… W-who are you?" asked Tau with a weird look on his face. "I'm Kwanza and this is Cheko." answered Kwanza. "We're the sons of the queen!" stated Cheko.

* * *

AN – So there was chapter 12 are you guys still enjoying it. Please let me know if you in your reviews. Bye see you's next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Pages 61 – 65.

AN – Hello guys, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. So there's the next chapter. Enjoy and R&R.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

Words in these * * means Simba's words because Simba is telling the story.

* * *

"Uhh… My mom is the queen, and you don't really look like her…" said Zalira with confusion. "But our mom is the hyena queen. She rules our clan." Kwanza told them. "Okay, well, my dad rules this land. My mom's his - - Wait… Did you say - - You have a female leader?" asked Zalira. "Of course! Girls are bigger and stronger… and meaner." answered Kwanza. "Why are you so surprised?" asked Cheko. "Ha! You heard that, Tau? They have a female leader!" said Zalira. "Yeah, but they're hyenas. I've heard about them… and they seem to be pretty stupid and weird!" said Tau. Kwanza and Cheko look at Tau angrily. "AAAAH, NO! DON'T! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" screamed Tau as Kwanza and Cheko tackled him to the ground. "He'll never learn, will he?" asked Lia. "Hopefully not! This is the best entertainment." Nia told them.

"Okay, okay, okay! You're not stupid and weird! I am! I'm stupid and weird!" yelled Tau. "Hee-hee-hee!" laughed Cheko. "Finally you admit it! I'm proud of you, Tau." said Nia. "Why? Our brother is stupid and weird." remarked Lia. "Please excuse Tau's behaviour. "Stupid" and "weird" are his favourite words." said Zalira. "So he's just a baby still learning to talk?" remarked Cheko. "Hee-hee!" laughed Kwanza. "What, a baby? Me? Grrrrr…" Tau asked angrily. "EEEEEK!" screamed Cheko. "Hee-hee-hee-hee!" laughed Kwanza. "Come here, and we'll see who's a baby!" yelled Tau. "Uhh… Mom? Dad? Look! Do you see what I see?" asked Aleela. "Yes, Aleela – and this is all your fault! Happy now?" remarked Najah, as she, Aleela and her mate look at Kwanza and Cheko play with the lion cubs.

"But, mom, they're just playing. What's so wrong with that?" asked Aleela. "You've been messing with their minds! Lions are our enemies! They steal food, they kill cubs… They took our land! I should be the ruler, not that lion!" yelled Najah. "Oh, calm down, my love. There's no need to scream and rage. This is a perfect opportunity…" said Fauzi with a sly look on his face. "Huh? Darling, are you feeling alright?" asked Najah. "We've got a great excuse to attack the lion cubs! Hahahaha!" Fauzi told Najah. "W-what…?" asked Aleela in confusion. "We can say afterwards that it looked to us that the lion cubs were trying to hurt our cubs. If our king is as fair as he claims to be, he can't punish us!" said Fauzi. "Oh, Fauzi, you're a genius! Let's go "save" our poor little cubs. Come, Aleela. Prove your usefulness!" Najah told Aleela. "This is a bad idea." Aleela said looking grumpy.

"I'll catch you! Just give up already!" said Tau. "Haha, never! You're too slow!" yelled Kwanza. "Hah! We'll see about that! Ha, gotcha! Tag, you're it" said Tau. "Hahaha! Oh no, help!" "*snarl!* How dare you! Keep your paws off my son, you filthy lion!" demanded Fauzi. "Girls. Run. Fast. Far away. Now." said Tau as they started running away. "Come back here, little lions! Let's all play together!" said Fauzi. "Follow me! I know where we're safe." suggested Tau.

"We'll be safe up in the tree!" said Tau. "Climb faster, Tau!" demanded Zalira. "Mom said hyenas can't climb. The daddy hyena can't reach us. I said they're stupid and weird, didn't I?" Tau told them. "Yes, you did. But, Tau… How do we get back home?" asked Zalira. "Let's worry about that later, okay? At least we're all safe…" answered Tau. "AAAAIEEE!" screamed Doto. "Uh-oh… Oh no! We forgot her!" said Tau. "DOTO! We must help her!" Kulwa yelled.

* * *

AN – So there was chapter 13 are you guys still enjoying it. Please let me know if you in your reviews. Bye see you's next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Pages 66 – 70.

AN – Hello guys, sorry again for the late update, I had some writers block and then the USB containing my stories wiped itself clean. But very thing in order, I will update my Shadow Lands story once I've rewritten the chapters. But hang in there I'll get it up soon. Thanks for staying with me. Hope you enjoy and R&R. Wow we have gotten far already. And there's still more to come.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

Words in these * * means Simba's words because Simba is telling the story.

* * *

"HEEEELP! MOOOOM!" screamed Doto. "Hee-hee, wait for me, little lion!" said Fauzi. "Run, Doto! Don't look back! Come here!" screamed Tau. "Hurry, run faster! Look out!" Kulwa hurried her sister. "Hello, my little friend!" said Najah in a slyly way. " _EEEEK!_ " shirked Doto. " _MOM, DAD, WAIT!_ " Aleela shouted trying to get her parents to stop. "Hee-hee, I'll catch her!" laughed Fauzi as he thought he was going to catch Doto. "Ahw, our new friend found a hiding place!" moaned Fauzi. "Aleela, you'll stay here. Get rid of this ugly little furball, and go home after that." Najah ordered her daughter. "Your mother and I will go play with the other little lions…" said Fauzi.

"Oh, great… What am I supposed to do now? "Get rid of this ugly little furball"? _Suuuuuuuuure_ , that sounds like a very wise thing to do…" remarked Aleela. "*sniff* My… my uncle is the King of the Pride Lands. He'll get very mad if you hurt me!" Doto said with sadness in her voice but also tried to sound brave. "Oh, don't worry, little lion. I won't hurt you, I promise. I know the law." Aleela assured. "Really? Well, why don't you let me go home then?" asked Doto. "I can't! I can't disobey my mother. She already hates me so much… She'd kill me!" stated Aleela. "But by letting me live you disobey your mother, right? Why do you even want to please her? Why do you want to please someone who hates you?" asked Doto. "Well, I… That's a… good question…" started Aleela.

*Back at Pride Rock, Nkosi and lionesses were waking up from their nap, unaware of the trouble the cubs were in.* "*Yawn* That was a good nap…" yawned Nkosi. "*Yawn*" yawned Kamaria. "Heeey! Amara, that was my snack!" Subira moaned at Amara. "*Munch munch* Shuddup, I'm pwegnant." Amara told her with her mouth full of food. "Kamaria, are the cubs sleeping? They're so quiet… Can you see them?" asked Mirembe with a little concern. "Yeah, Mirembe they're right… … _NOT_ there…?" said Kamaria with shock. "Uhm excuse me… Please, come quick! _-pant pant-_ The lion cubs… _-pant-_ A terrible misunderstanding! Follow me! They're in danger! My parents are trying to… Come with me, before it's too late! They'll kill them!" exclaimed Aleela quickly. "Uhh, okay… Wait, what…? Whos's going to kill whom?" asked Nkosi with confusion.

*While Aleela was explaining the situation to the adult lions, Zalira, Kulwa, Lia, Nia and Tau were searching for Doto, whom they had seen being chased after by three adult hyenas.* "We must find Doto. I hope she's okay… This is all our fault!" started Kulwa. "But… but what about those hyenas?" asked Zalira with concern, and continued, "They're big and scary… We're just small cubs…" "They'll probably start chasing after us when they see us… We need a plan." stated Tau. "What do you mean, Tau? Shouldn't we go back home and tell the adults what happened?" asked Nia. "That would take too much time. We can do this on our own. You girls go and find Doto. I… I'll distract the hyenas." Tau ordered other the girls. "What?!" screamed Lia. "No! Are you crazy? They'll kill you!" screamed Nia. "Do you have better ideas? Doto is in trouble and we must help her!" Tau said and continued, "I'm not planning to get killed. I'm the fastest runner… most of the time. Those stupid hyenas can't catch me." "But where are the two hyena cubs? Maybe they could help." stated Zalira.

"By the way, Najah… Have you seen our sons? Where are they?" asked Fauzi. "Who cares? Where are the other lion cubs?" asked Najah instead. "I think they went this way… We're close…" stated Kulwa as she lead her cousins to her sister. " **"** You stay here, cub **"** , she said. "How do I know I can trust her? Did she really go get help? No, I can't stay here. I must go and... _AAAAAAAIEEEEEEEEE!_ " screamed Doto. "What was that, Fauzi?" asked Najah. "The cub's still alive?" Fauzi answered in question. "DOTO!" screamed Kulwa and Tau.

* * *

AN – So there was chapter 14. If you enjoyed, leave the reviews. Bye see you's next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Pages 71 – 75.

AN – Is everyone still enjoying the story? I hope so. And thank you to the reviewer. You are what keeps me going. R&R. and enjoy chapter 15.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

Words in these * * means Simba's words because Simba is telling the story. Word's in bold and italics mean flashback.

* * *

"Would you stop screaming? It's us!" Kwanza told Doto, as he had his paw on Doto's mouth to keep her quite. "We want to help you." said Cheko. "Oh Kwanza, Cheko… What's going on? Where are my sister and cousins? Have you seen them?" Doto asked them. "We saw them up a tree. Right now we need to get you to safety." stated Kwanza. "But where are your parents?" asked Doto in fear. "No idea. We must get out of here before they come back." Kwanza told her, and continued, "I don't understand what they're doing… They're not normally that bad… Hey, Cheko, why did you stop?" He asked Cheko, as Cheko was staring at something in fear. "Cheko, Kwanza! What do you think you're doing?" Najah screamed at her sons. "You're in big trouble now, boys! Where's Aleela?" Fauzi asked his sons.

"Uhh… Hi, mom. Hi, dad. How great to see you!" said Kwanza. "What are you doing here?" asked Cheko. "I told you, didn't I? Aleela is a useless coward. And now she has ruined brothers." Najah told Fauzi. "Unfortunately, you seem to be right." said Fauzi. "We're not ruined! You are the ones breaking the law! You must stop!" screamed Cheko. "We don't want you to get in trouble with the lion king." Kwanza told his parents. "You're too young to understand! I should be the ruler of this land! We must get rid of all lions!" Najah told them. "No, mom! Stop! Please!" begged Cheko. "Sshh! Obey your mother, boys." Fauzi told his sons. "A lioness killed my Amali… Now I'll take my revenge!" Najah screamed. "RROAAAARR! Stop that this instant! Leave her alone! Don't touch her! She's just a cub! What's wrong with you?" screamed Nkosi, as he and the lionesses come running into the scene.

"Hurting young ones is forbidden in the Pride Lands, you know that. I should exile you for this." Nkosi told Najah. "But we were just trying to protect our own little ones from your cubs!" Najah said trying to sound smart. "Doto, are you okay?" Subria asked her daughter. "Mom! I want to go home." Doto said in fear. "Not so fast, my friend. I have use for you." Najah said as she grabbed Doto by her tail. " _Mom, no!_ " Kwanza begged her. " _No! Doto!_ " Subria said in fear, as Doto looked at her mom with fear and sadness. "Now listen to me, lions… If you want this little cub to stay unharmed, you'd better do exactly as I say." demanded Najah.

"I think Doto's scream came from behind this hill…" Kulwa suggested. "Okay, I'll distract the hyenas. You'll save Doto and go home. Questions?" Tau asked his sisters and cousins. "What if you'll die?" Nia asked her bother. "We're sorry we teased you, Tau. You're so brave and fearless!" Zalira assured Tau. "W-wait a sec… What's going on?" asked Tau. "Our parents! They're here!" said Kulwa with happiness. "We don't like lions. Leave this land and never return. If you leave, I promise I'll spare this cub's life…" Najah stated. "Oww, you're hurting me!" cried Doto. "We're not going anywhere. Be reasonable. If you kill her, we'll kill you." Nkosi told Najah. "You stupid, arrogant lion! If you kill me, my clan will rip you apart." bragged Najah.

"You'd better do as my mate says. Go away! We promise we'll let the cub go after you've left. There's no need to fight. We won, you lost. So bye bye!" Fauzi told them. "MOM! Let go of her right now! You're being mean and unfair!" Kwanza ordered as he bite on his mother's tail _*SNAP!*_. "Mom! Don't leave me here! Please! Help me!" Doto begged her mother as Subria stared into space with a look of shock on her face. _**"Subira! Don't let them kill me! Help me! Help me, Subira!" asked Subira's little brother. Be my mate, and I promise I won't hurt your little siblings." said a male.**_ " _STOP, YOU MONSTER!_ " Subira screamed as she ran to hit Najah.

* * *

AN – I will only post again once new pages of the comic come out. In the mean while I will be updating Shadow Lands. So there was chapter 15. If you enjoyed, leave the reviews. Bye see you's next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Pages 76 – 80.

AN – Is everyone still enjoying the story? I hope so. And thank you to the reviewer. You are what keeps me going. R&R. and enjoy chapter 15.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

Words in these * * means Simba's words because Simba is telling the story.

* * *

" _ROAAAAR!_ " roared Subira as she rushed towards Najah to get her cub back, Najah look at her in fear. " _OUCH!_ " Najah yelled as Subira hit her hard in her face, as Najah was flung backwards with the force of the hit; Kwanza lose grip of his mother's tail and slip of the edge of the cliff. "KWANZA!" yelled Fauzi after his son. " _AAAAAH!_ " yelled Kwanza as he fell to the bottom of the cliff. " _My baby!_ " cried Najah and she had lost her son.

"Kwanza! Answer me! Kwanza…?" Fauzi cried for his son to answer him. *The cub never answered. His twisted body lay at the bottom of the gorge, not moving.* "*sigh* He isn't moving. He's dead." said Fauzi. "Dead…? N-no…" Najah asked in tears and then screamed at Subira, "Look what you've done! You killed my innocent little son!" "I… I didn't mean to… I didn't see he was behind you!" Subira started. "You will pay for this! All of you lions will pay!" Najah screamed. "Enough! Stop!" ordered Nkosi and continued, "We're sorry for your son's death, but it wasn't our fault. If you want to blame someone, blame yourselves. You started this all, and I should punish you… But I'll let it go this time." "Oh, thank you for your kindness, your Highness…" remarked Fauzi. "Cheko. Let's go before they kill you too…" Najah told her son. As Cheko looked at the lions with hatred in his eyes.

*The two families parted ways and headed to their homes. After the hugs of relief, the adult lions gave the cubs a long talking-to for running away. After the cubs were sent off to sleep, the adults started discussing what had happened.* "Oh, Subira, don't cry… Doto is safe now." Kamaria assured her sister. "But that hyena cub died because of me! I never meant for that to happen… I just wanted save Doto! All that reminded me of what happened to our little siblings… I wanted to hurt the female hyena, not her cub… But now I'm a cub killer. I've broken your law, Nkosi…" Subira cried. "Calm down, Subira. It was a terrible accident. I don't punish for accidents. You couldn't have known that would happen." stated Nkosi. "Exactly! You were just trying to protect your daughter. But _they_ … They attacked the cubs on purpose! It was all their fault, not yours." Amara said trying to make Subira feel less guilty and then asked Nkosi, "Nkosi, why didn't you just exile them?" "I'd like to know that too." said Kamaria.

"They tried to kill our cubs! They can't be trusted. You really should have just exiled them… We don't want them near cubs again." yelled Kamaria. "I need to stay unbiased. What if they attacked because of a misunderstanding?" questioned Nkosi and continued, "They said they thought our cubs were harming their cubs, remember?" "The cubs were just playing! They used that as an excuse!" Kamaria yelled again. "But we don't know that for sure. We can't prove that, can we? What kind of a king would I be if I punished them without any proof?" Nkosi asked. "But, Nkosi…" started Kamaria. "He's right, Kamaria. We must give them a chance. I dislike them just like you do… but they just lost a cub. Isn't that a punishment enough? I'm sure they'll regret what they did for the rest of their lives…" Mirembe told her.

*Najah and Fauzi did feel pangs of regret, but mostly for not planning their actions better. In their view, the lions alone were to blame for Kwanza's death, and they made sure the clan thought the same way. But they did not tell the clan what exactly had happened* "Why can't they stop killing my cubs? First Amali, and now… My poor innocent little Kwanza…" Najah said. "Oh, stop it, mom! You loved him about as much as you love me! And that's not much…" stated Aleela. "Well, you're making yourself unlovable as possible. You never do what you're told. Instead of killing that lion cub you just ran home! But Kwanza could have been useful… had he not been murdered!" yelled Najah. "Murdered? If _you_ had left the lion cub alone, Kwanza would still be alive!" Aleela yelled at her mother. "Wait… How do you know how it happened? Didn't you run home? Were you watching us? Why didn't you come and help us?" Najah asked her daughter. "W-well, I… I was… Uh… I thought I should…" started Aleela. "No. No, no, no, no… No. Don't tell me… Was it you? Did you, my only living daughter, shamelessly betray me? _Did you bring those lions us?_ " Najah asked Aleela, as Aleela with at her with fear written on her face.

* * *

AN – I will only post again once new pages of the comic come out. In the mean while I will be updating Shadow Lands. So there was chapter 16. If you enjoyed, leave the reviews. Bye see you's next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Pages 81 – 85.

AN – Sorry for this every late updated, I think I'm getting back in to writing, So maybe you will get some other chapters. Is everyone still enjoying the story? I hope so. And thank you to the reviewers. You are what keeps me going. R&R. and enjoy chapter 17. Why I haven't update Shadow Lands yet is because I'm working on one of my novel, and I'm trying to get it done as fast as possible. So when I catch a few free minutes I'll update.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

Words in these * * means Simba's words because Simba is telling the story.

* * *

*That night, while most of the pride were sleeping, Nkosi stayed up wondering if he had made the right decision about the hyenas. But he was not the only one still awake…* "Daddy…? Why did those hyenas try to kill us? Their cubs seemed pretty nice. Why were the adults so mean?" asked Zalira. "Lions and hyenas have always been enemies, because we compete over the some food. Hyenas often steal from lions, and lion steal from hyenas." answered Nkosi. "Really? But stealing is bad! Not a good reason to kill, but… Does mon steal from hyenas?" Zalira asked in worry. "No, stealing is forbidden in the Pride Lands. But it happens elsewhere. That's why those hyenas don't trust us… But don't worry, Zalira, I won't let them hurt you. But as the king, I must try to understand and listen to all my subjects, even the difficult ones." Nkosi told his daughter. "And you think I can't do that? Is that why you don't me as your heir?" Zalira asked her dad. "W-what…? How do you know…?" Nkosi asked her.

"That's why you want cubs with Amara. I'm not good enough to rule the Pride Lands…" stated Zalira. "Oh, Zalira… There's nothing wrong with you. I just want a son to be my heir. Male lions are better at fighting than lionesses. You wouldn't be able to protect the land from enemies." Nkosi told her. "You could train me… What enemies do you mean? Hyenas?" questioned Zalira. "No… I mean other lions. Rogue males. Male lions are bigger and stronger than females, that's just how it is. If a rogue male would challenge you, you would lose. No matter how much I'd train you, you just wouldn't stand a chance. Do you understand now? I don't want you to get hurt…" stated Nkosi. "But the pride could help me…" Zalira started. "Yes, the pride could help you. But then you'd be too dependent on the help of others. Your subjects wouldn't see you as a strong leader. Eventually some of your subjects would try to take your place. The ruler must be strong and hard to overthrow." said Nkosi. " Has somebody tried to overthrow you, dad? Is that why the fathers of my cousins don't live here in the Pride Lands? Did they try to take your place?" Zalira asked her dad.

*Nkosi decided to tell his daughter about his past. Even though Zalira was just a little cub, Nkosi felt it was important for her to know what life was like outside the Prides Lands. And so he told her about the three rogue males who had driven him away from his home. As he was telling her the story Zalira had climbed on to his head.* "Of course they betrayed their promise and killed the cubs when they got the chance. Your aunts didn't want to raise your cousins in an environment like that, so they left with me." Nkosi told her. "That's terrible!" said Zalira. "Sadly, it's not uncommon for new males to kill the cubs of the previous male so that the lionesses will be able to have new cubs sooner. Wouldn't it be better if males stayed in their birth prides? Your cousins don't know anything about their fathers, and you must promise me not to tell them." He asked his daughter. "Okay, daddy. I promise." "Good girl. Now, time to go to sleep. It's way past your bedtime, isn't it?" said Nkosi as he tilted his head down so that Zalira could fall into his paws. "Yeah, it's dark and the stars are twinkling… What are they by the way? Stars?" Zalira asked her dad. "Hmm, well… They kind of look like fireflies, don't they?" said Nkosi as they looked to the skies.

*The next morning, the animals gathered around Pride Rock without being invited.* "There's a rumor going around that you lions are breaking your own laws!" a Cheetah yelled at the lions. We demand justice! We demand justice!" Some Impala shouted, as a Reedbuck yelled "Get out, lions!". "W-what? We? Breaking the laws? What are you talking about? Who's spreading this rumor?" Asked Nkosi. "It's not just a rumor! It's true!" said Fauzi. "THEY KILLED MY BABY!" Najah cried. *Nkosi tried to calm his subjects by trying to tell them it was a mistake but they would not listen.* " What? No, listen! That's not what…" Nkosi started, "KILLING YOUNG ONES IS FORBIDDEN!" yelled the Giraffes, "THIS IS UNFAIR!" shouted some Elephants, "WE WANT A NEW KING!" other Giraffes yelled. *As Nkosi just stood there in shock.*

"Lions are evil! We want a new, better king!" shouted a Zebra. "I hate lions!" a Waterbuck shouted. "SILENCE!" yelled Kibibi and continued, "What's wrong with you little idiots? Let them explain before you judge!". "Uh… Thanks, Kibibi… Okay, listen. We had nothing to do with the hyena cub's death. Well, okay, maybe we had _something_ to do with it, but… It was an accident! It wasn't our fault!" Nkosi tried explaining. Well Amara faced plamed herself her and Mirembe just sighed. "Oh really? So one of the lionesses just accidentally attacked my mate and pushed our son to his death?" asked Fauzi. "Oh, it was horrible! *sniff* My children are everything!" Najah said holding on to Cheko for dear life and suddenly pretending to love her children. "You should have exiled that lioness! What kind of a king doesn't follow his own laws? I think this land needs a new ruler!" Fauzi recommend. "B-but… I don't…" Nkosi started. " Good job, Nkosi. Just brilliant." Remarked Amara. "For once, I agree with the hyenas! We need a new ruler!" shouted the Zebra leader. "This weird lion isn't fit to rule! I knew he would fail!" shouted the Impala leader. "Let's kick him out of here!" yelled a Giraffe. Well Zalira just sat there with fear in her eyes thinking it was her fault.

* * *

AN – I will only post again once new pages of the comic come out. In the mean while I will be updating Shadow Lands. So there was chapter 17. If you enjoyed, leave the reviews. Bye see you's next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Pages 86 – 90.

AN – Sorry for this every late updated, I think I'm getting back in to writing, So maybe you will get some other chapters. Is everyone still enjoying the story? I hope so. And thank you to the reviewers. You are what keeps me going. R&R. and enjoy chapter 18. Why I haven't update Shadow Lands yet is because I'm working on one of my novel, and I'm trying to get it done as fast as possible. So when I catch a few free minutes I'll update.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

Words in these * * means Simba's words because Simba is telling the story.

* * *

"Listen! My father is telling the truth! It was an accident!" Zalira told the animals. "Hah! Why should we believe you? You're his cub!" said a giraffe with anger. "Well, I" started Zalira. "Don't listen to her! The cub is just trying to protect her father." stated an animal. Then Fauzi said something that shocked the rest of the animals. "This land needs a new ruler! I suggest my mate Najah as the new queen!" Fauzi told the animals. "Oh, Fauzi…" Najah said as she felt flattered. " _Long live Queen Najah!_ " shouted Kijivu and Kivuli. "What..? A hyena as a ruler? No, no, no! I don't think so!" said a zebra. "They're even worse than lions!" a warthog stated. Then all the animals started stated which animals would be best for rulers. "I think a topi would make a better ruler than a hyena!" a topi said. "A baboon would be even better!" stated a baboon. "I'm a king cheetah! What could be better than a king cheetah king?" suggested a king cheetah. " _WON'T YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!_ " Kibibi shouted to all the animals.

"Do you all really believe what the hyenas say? Do you really trust them? Are you really stupid enough to trust someone who might very well try to eat you alive?' Kibibi scowled the others animals. "Nkosi at least will kill you before he eats you." Kibibi added. "I guess the old elephant is right, like always…" stated a zebra. "I know! Let's make her our new ruler! She's so wise and fair!" a leopard suggested. "That's a good idead! She'll be our queen!" a giraffe said in joy. " _Long live Queen Kibibi!_ " shouted a rhino. "Erm… Well… I'm flattered, but… I can't be your new ruler." Kibibi told the animals. "Why not? You'd be a much better ruler than Nkosi or Najah!" asked a giraffe. "Because… because I'm too old and tired to look after you little idiots." Kibibi answered the giraffe.

"I suggest that we keep Nkosi as the king. This whole kingship thing was his idea, and I think he's been doing a great job so far." Kibibi told the animals. "What about our son? These lions killed him!" shouted Fauzi. "And I can prove it! Look at my beautiful cheek! Lion claw marks! They even ripped my ear! That's what they did to me when I tried to save my son!" Najah told the animals pointing to her cheek and ear. Out over the hill walk in an hyena all bloody from having fraught with her parents. "SHE'S LYING! My parents attacked the lion cubs and tried to kill them! They caused my little brother's death! The lions are innocent! And that ear… That was _my_ doing." Aleela shouted for all to hear. " _Whaaat..?_ " asked a zebra. " _I knew they were lying!_ " said a rhino. " _Exile them, Nkosi!_ " a giraffe said. "Oh, don't listen to her! I kicked her out of my clan, and she seems to be a little bitter about that." Najah said trying to play it cool, as she was looking at Aleela like she would have killed her and Aleela was looking at her the same way. "ENOUGH!" Nkosi demanded. "Najah and Fauzi, I can't punish you without proof… even though your daughter's words could be used against you! But since you're in bad terms with her, I can't take her words as truth. But I hope you refrain from doing anything stupid in the future." Nkosi ordered them with a stern voice.

*Nkosi's decision to let Najah and Fauzi go unpunished caused dissatisfaction among some of the animals, while others admired him for his mercy.* "Hey, Kibibi! Elephant herds have female leaders, isn't that right? asked Zalira. "Why yes, princess, that is true. The leader is usually the oldest female. Why do you ask?" asked the cubs in return. "Because Tau didn't believe me. But now he has to!" Zalira bragged. " _PHAH!_ " said Tau in annoyance. "Well, Kibibi, you're old… Don't you have a herd to lead?" Tau asked in curiosity. Kibibi just stared at the cubs in shock. "I don't have a herd. I… prefer to be on my own… You know, freedom and independence." Kibibi told the cubs. "Well, you're kinda part of our herd, I mean pride." Lia suggested. "A really big part!" said Kulwa. "Uh, nice…" Kibibi said bluntly.

*Soon, the pride got new members…* "Finally! Oh, Amara, they are beautiful! Definitely worth the long wait! So… What are they?" Nkosi asked Amara. "I believe these are lion cubs, your Majesty." Amara said sarcastically. "Ha, ha, very funny. But are they boys or girls?" Nkosi asked again. "They're both girls. Unfortunately. You didn't get what you ordered." Amara said sadly. "Oh, don't say that, Amara!" Nkosi told her. "You don't need to pretend being a happy daddy. You wanted a boy but got two girls. I understand if you're disappointed." Amara said sadly again. "Disappointed, with these adorable little princesses? Never! Don't be silly, Amara! Children are a blessing, no matter if they're boys or girls." Nkosi said boldly.

* * *

AN: There you some new cubs. But sadly all still females. I have a slight feeling Nkosi is gonna make Tau, Zalira's mate do that he can teach Tau how to be a king. But let me know what you think in the reviews. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh and by the HydraCarnia has started making pages again so except more chapters soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Pages 91 – 95.

AN – Sorry for this every late updated, I think I'm getting back in to writing, So maybe you will get some other chapters. Is everyone still enjoying the story? I hope so. And thank you to the reviewers. You are what keeps me going. R&R. and enjoy chapter 19. Why I haven't update Shadow Lands yet is because I'm working on one of my novel, and I'm trying to get it done as fast as possible. So when I catch a few free minutes I'll update. AND guess what Hydra is back from vacation so that means more chapters.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

Words in these * * means Simba's words because Simba is telling the story.

* * *

"Congratulations, Amara and Nkosi!" said Mirembe as she, Nkosi's sisters and cubs came in to see the new pride members. "Can I see the babies?" Zalira asked her father. "Ah, Zalira! Come to see your new little sisters." Nkosi told her with pride. "My new little sisters? Little _sisters?_ YAYY!" Zalira said with excitement. " _NOOOO!_ " Moaned Tau. "Oh, Amara, they are so cute and small! Do they have names already?" asked Subira. "Yes, Ayo and Kiziah." Amara told everybody. " _Why, whyyy?_ " Tau cried out. "Hello, little sisters. I'm your big sister. We're going to have so much fun together! I can't wait!" Zalira told the new cubs as they just look at her with wide eyes.

*Months passed swiftly…* "Ayo, Kiziah! Come here at once! I know it was you two! Just wait till I get my claws on you, you little monsters!" Zalira screamed at her sisters. All of a sudden a paw stopped Ayo and Kiziah in their tracks. "Uh-oh!" said Ayo. "What are you girls up to today?" Nkosi asked them with a stern look. "It was Kiziah's idea!" said Ayo. "No, it was Ayo's!" Kiziah said back with a worried look. "*sigh* Do I even want to know what you're talking about?" Nkosi asked his daughters with concern, just then Zalira came over the hill to see her sisters, "Grrr… _ROAAAARR!_ " Zalira spooked them. " _EEEEEK!_ " Ayo and Kiziah screamed and ran away with Zalira chasing them. "Be careful, Zalira! Have mercy on your sisters! They're much smaller than you and can get hurt easier!" Nkosi warned Zalira. "Okay, dad! I'll rip their heads off very gently!" Zalira told her dad. "C'mon, Zalira! We were just trying to make you pretty!" Ayo screamed back at her sister.

"Watching them brings memories of our own youth, doesn't it, Nkosi?" Kamaria asked her brother. "Yeah, the twins definitely take after their aunts…" Nkosi told his sister with a smirk. "And Zalira takes a lot after you. She has grown so much so fast! You must be very proud of her. You're going to keep your promise and train her to be queen, right?" Subira asked Nkosi with a hint of anger in her voice. "Of course. But it would still be good to somebody to train to be king." Nkosi said with worry and then continued, "Zalira is going to find a mate someday. Many animals are probably going to think of that lion as their ruler." "Well, you're going to have to wait until Zalira finds a mate, and then you can train the boy." Subira told him. "But it would be easier to start the training when he's still a cub. Besides, I don't live forever." Nkosi said with his voice thick of worry and continued, "And where would Zalira even find a suitable lion? I can't leave my daughter and kingdom in the paws of some ignorant brute…" "Why didn't I think of this before…" Kamaria said with excitement, then she continued, "I have an idea! Your worries are over!" "Huh...?" said Nkosi in confusion.

"Train Tau to be king! Think about it – he's your nephew, your flesh and blood! The kingship would stay in the family!" suggested Kamaria. "That does sound nice…" Nkosi said with concern. "And Zalira, she could be Tau's main mate and queen. We should ask them… Or maybe not. They're in that awful age when girls and boys pretend to hate each other. But that will change eventually." Kamaria said. *Back with the cubs* " _Haha, your look prettier than usual!_ " Tau laughed at Zalira. *After giving it a thought, Nkosi agreed to Kamaria'a plan. And thus, the tradition of arranged betrothals was established.* "I've decided to start training my nephew Tau to be the next king." Nkosi announced to the kingdom. " _YAY! Finally a male heir!_ " cheered the animals. "My firstborn daughter Zalira will rule by Tau's side as his queen." Nkosi informed them. " _Whaaat?!_ " screamed Zalira while Nia, Lia, Kulwa and Doto were laughing. "Wait a second… Uncle Nkosi, does this mean that she'll be my mate?" Tau asked with a disgusted face. "Tau, we're being watched… Keep smiling." Nkosi said nervously and continued, "Together, they'll rule this land by my teachings after my reign ends. Isn't that right, Tau?" "…" was Tau's reaction.

*Tau and Zalira's reaction to the news of their betrothal was not what Nkosi and Kamaria were hoping for…* ""Hey, Tau, wanna be king", they said. No one bothered to mention that I'd have to take Zalira as my mate! I guess that's what "betrothal" means…" complained Tau. "Well, she is Nkosi's daughter. It's only fair that she gets some power." Kulwa told him. "Besides, we know you like her. The way you tease her, the way you look at her…" taunted Nia. "Tau and Zalira sitting in a tree…" started Lia. "I do NOT like Zalira! She's so… so stupid and weird! She's so loud and annoying! And… and… And she has a spotted nose! It's so gross and ugly and..! It looks dirty!" Tau stated in anger. "Uh, Tau…" Nia tried to warn him. "Uhh..?" Tau said in fear as Zalira was right behind him. "What's wrong with having a spotted nose? Why does _my_ nose bother _you_ so much?" Zalira asked him in anger.

* * *

AN: There you guys go a new chapter. Like I said before HydraCarina is back from vacation so more chapters up soon. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Pages 96 – 100.

AN – Hello I'm back for a new chapter. Thank you to the reviewers. You are what keeps me going. So please R&R.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

Words in these * * means Simba's words because Simba is telling the story.

* * *

"Ehh… Hi, Zalira! I… I didn't mean to…" Tau tried to explain. "I'm not exactly thrilled about this situation either! Why would any sane, self-respecting lioness want an ugly-maned lion you?" Zalira stated. "Hey, leave my mane out of this! My mom said she thinks I'm going to have a huge mane!" Tau told her. "Pfft, yeah! Huge and ugly!" Zalira said rudely. "You're just jealous because your dad thinks I'm better fit rule than you. It's like I was born to this job." Tau bragged. " _What?!_ You were born because your cub-murdering father forced your mother to have you!" Zalira screamed at Tau. Tau looked at her with shocked. "Oh no… I didn't mean to…" Zalira tried to say sorry, while Doto, Kulwa, Nia and Lia just stared at Zalira with fear and shock written on their faces. "Forget what I said! I… I just made it up! Just… just forget it, okay?" Zalira said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

*Little did Zalira know what her revelation would cause…* " _-pant pant-_ Mom!" said Tau as he come running to his mom. "Hello, son! Your uncle said he'd take you to your first lesson today. Are you excited?" Kamaria asked her son. "What was my father like? What did he do to you? Please, Mom, I need to know what he was like!" Tau asked his mother. "W-what..?" Kamaria said in shock. "Zalira said he forced you to have me! Is that true?" Tau questioned. "What, how does Zalira know..?" Kamaria said in worry. "So it is true! I always assumed my father was some ex-crush of yours… So… If you had, had the choice, Nia, Lia and I… we wouldn't even exist?" Tau asked in sadness. "*sigh* Oh, Tau… hoped I would never have to tell you this story…" Kamaria started with a sound of sorrow in her voice. *Tau listened to his mother's story in shock and disbelief.* "What your father did to me was actually one of the reasons why I suggested to Nkosi that he should betroth Zalira to you. That way, you will always have a place in this pride. Otherwise, you might have to leave as an adult. And for a kind lion like you, starting your own pride wouldn't be easy…" Kamaria told her son. Tau sat in silent, thinking about his future. *Even though his mother clearly loved him, Tau couldn't help feeling like a result of a terrible crime. Would he, too, become a monster like his father? How could he ever become King?*

*The same day…* "Hey, Mom… if Zalira's going to be queen, what will that make Kiziah and me?" Ayo asked her mom. "You should ask your father, he likes to plan things…" Amara said to her daughter. "Yeah, he's so smart and wise and good at planning." Mirembe added. "Mom… Dad is the king and Auntie Mirembe is the queen, what are you? Are you a queen too or..?" asked Kiziah. Haha, me? Queen? No, I'm just a completely ordinary lioness who likes to hunt and sleep. But the latter is a bit difficult at the moment…" stated Amara. "Boooring! I don't wanna be an ordinary lioness!" complained Ayo. "Why does only Zalira get to be important?" added Kiziah. "Oh, believe me, I'd happily trade places with you two!"said Zalira. "Zalira? What's the matter, dear? Is something bothering you?" "Well… This whole betrothal thing is just so… stupid. Tau and I… We had a little fight and… Well… Actually I…" Zalira tried to tell her mom. "Don't worry! You're just at a difficult age. But you like Tau, don't you? He's so nice and brave, and I'm sure he'll grow up to be handsome…" Mirembe started. " _Ugh… Mom!_ " Zalira pleaded to her mom. "Try to understand her, Zalira. She fell madly in love with the first stranger she met who didn't try to kill her." Amara told her. "Well, life is short, and there aren't many lions like Nkosi out there… If you like someone, you shouldn't question and think about it too much, you should just go for it." Mirembe said staring dreamily at nothing.

*That night* "Where is Tau? He was upset and wanted to be alone, but he should have come back by now…" Kamaria stated in a worried voice. "Why was he upset? What's the matter, Kamaria? Did something happen?" Mirembe asked with concern. "Your daughter decided to tell him about his father. How did she even know?" shouted Kamaria. "Zalira! You promised!" Nkosi scolded her. "What?! So it was _you_ who told her! Why, Nkosi? Why can't you let me and Subira just forget?" Kamaria screamed. "I'm soory..!" Nkosi tried to say. "I'm sorry too, Auntie! I was just so angry about the betrothal…" Zalira begged for forgiveness. "Good job, Nkosi! If you hadn't forced Tau and Zalira to get bethrothed—" Amara told him while hitting him. " _OUCH!_ " moaned Nkosi. "Amara, you're not helping!" Mirembe scolded her. "If something has happened to my son…" said Kamaria with angry. "I'm sure he's okay, Kamaria! Let's all go looking for him." Nkosi tried to reassure her. "Cubs, stay here and be good. We'll send Kibibi here. Order Mirembe. As the adults all walked away to go look for Tau, all the cubs where looking at Zalira with hatred as she sat as far away for them as possible.

Zalira looked towards the other cubs and saw Nia and Lia glaring at her with hatred. Zalira sighed. "Hey, I really am sorry… I didn't mean to tell you-." Zalira told them. "You don't get it, do you? It's not that you told us, it's _why_ you told us." Kulwa stated. "You were talking to Tau like he was somehow inferior to you!" Lia said with anger. "We didn't choose our fathers! What they did is not our fault!" argued Nia. "We're not monsters like our fathers." said Kulwa. "No, of course not! I didn't mean it that way!" Zalira tried to explain as Doto just watched in silence. "I was just so angry and I wanted to insult Tau. I wasn't thinking what I was saying…" Zalira apologised while Doto smiled at her. "Well, we all make mistakes… You learned the truth ages ago, but you never started to treat us differently." Doto told Zalira. "Of course I won't treat you differently! I don't care who your fathers were. You are my dear cousins… and I love you." Zalira told them as they smiled at her.

* * *

AN – So there was chapter 20. If you enjoyed, leave the reviews. Bye see you's next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Pages 101 – 105.

AN – Hello I'm back for a new chapter. Thank you to the reviewers. You are what keeps me going. So please R&R.

Disclaimer: Disney and HydraCarnia are the owners not me. I'm just 3rd party.

Words in these * * means Simba's words because Simba is telling the story.

* * *

"Well… Now that we got this sorted out, should we go looking for Tau?" Kulwa asked. "But the adults told us to stay here." Doto stated with worry in her voice. "I know, but maybe they could use some extra eyes and noses…" said Kulwa. "I'm going. This is all my fault and I must fix my mistake." Zalira stated. "We're coming with you. But Zalira, what about Kiziah and Ayo?" asked Nia. "They're asleep KIbibi should be here any minute now." Zalira answered not knowing that her sisters were awake and listening to them talk. "C'mon, Kiziah! We can'tlet them get too far ahead, or we'll lose them." Ayo told her sister. "We can't follow them! Mom and Dad will get mad, especially Mom…" Kiziah tried to tell her sister. "Maybe, but this is our chance to show that we're important!" Ayo urged her sister. "Show? But how?" Kiziah asked. "I don't know yet. Are you coming or not scaredy cat?" Ayo asked her sister as she was walking out of the cave.

"So how are we going to look for him? Should we divide into two groups?" asked Lia. "No, that'd be too dangerous! We must stick together." Zalira told her. "Hey! Where are you kids going at this hour? It's not safe." asked a voice. " _EEEK!_ " screamed Kulwa and Nia. "Hi Aleela! We're looking for Tau. Have you seen him?" Doto asked. "Yeah, I saw him a few hours ago. He ran to that direction." Aleela answered. "Umm, Aleela… Do you think you could come with us and show the way?" asked Zalira. "Well, sure, why not… It's feel useful for once." Aleela told them. *In the morning at Pride Rock…* "Once I get them into my paws, I'll…" started Subira. "…I'll strangle all of them!" finished Amara while Kamaria just stood and watched. "Oh, Mirembe, what have I done…" Nkosi asked. "Don't worry, Nkosi. We'll find them… somehow…" Mirembe told him.

*By investigating the tracks, Nkosi and his pride found out that Aleela had gone with the cubs, which eased the worry a little. But they couldn't follow the tracks very far before a furious rainstorm broke and destroyed them. Nkosi managed to persuade some vultures to help by promising them whole carcasses to eat. He asked them to fly around and look for the cubs. Several days went by without any information, and the parents were beginning to lose hope… until one day, one of the vultures returned and said he had seen Aleela and the cubs outside of the borders of the Pride Lands. After hearing how the vulture described the location, Nkosi, Subira and Kamaria realized they had been there before. The cubs were heading towards the birthland of Nkosi and his sisters… Nkosi wanted to go and bring the cubs home, but he knew he couldn't leave his kingdom unattended.* "Please, Kibibi! Just for a few days! Most of the animals really look up to you." Nkosi spoke to her. "Of course they do, I'm an elephant. Why can't your queen do the job?" asked Kibibi. "She will try, but she might need your help. You'll do fine, maybe even better than me." Nkosi told her. "I doubt that. Power and responsibilities are not meant for me…" Kibibi started. "Huh? What do you mean?" Nkosi asked. "*sigh* I used to be a leader once…" Kibibi started.

"* _Haven't you ever wondered why I live alone? Female elephants usually live in groups. I used to live in a group too… At some point, I became the oldest member of the herd – the matriarch. I led the herd for years, and everything went well. Everybody trusted me and had faith in my ability to search for food and water. Well… Everybody, except my cousin. She was just a little younger than me, and she believed she would have been a better matriarch. She constantly questioned my decisions and tried to make me look stupid in front of the the others. Then one year came an incredibly severe drought. I had never experienced such a drought in my long life! But I still believed there would be water in the place where we had migrated to every dry season. It was a long walk there, and the youngest members of the herd were getting weak and tired… On the way there, we came across a handsome, young male elephant who started flirting with the young girls of the herd. I, of course, didn't like it. The situation was serious! This young male told us that he was going to a water hole that was much closer than the one we were heading to. I had never heard of such a water hole. It probably didn't even exist. The cunning bull was just trying to lure the girls to come with him! My cousin, true to her nature, opposed my decision not to follow the male. I got angry and told her to leave the herd. I was the matriarch! I was the oldest, the wisest, the most experienced! I knew what to do! My cousin was happy to leave. Some of the others followed her. I led the rest of the herd to the old familiar water hole. But it had dried up… Dried up! I panicked and decided to go looking for the water hole the young male had mentioned. I could smell the water from far away. This strange water hole really existed. I couldn't believe I hadn't smelled it earlier. Maybe I had been so stubborn that I hadn't wanted to smell it… Unfortunately, my stubbornness cost my family a great price… My youngest granddaughter… She didn't make it…*_ " Kibibi sighed as she told her story.

"Oh, Kibibi! I don't know what to… I'm so sorry!" Nkosi told her. "Do you still think I should fill in for you? How could I take care of an entire kingdom when I couldn't even take care of my family?" Kibibi asked Nkosi. "But, Kibibi… You… You did your best. And I'm sure you learned from what happened. You can't change the past, but you can affect the future. And you wouldn't be alone – Mirembe and Amara are going to stay here too." Nkosi reassured her. "*sigh* Fine… But don't blame me if the land is in ruins when you come back. And I hope you, too, learned something from my story. Even we wise, smart ones are wrong sometimes…" Kibibi told him, as Nkosi thought about something. "* _Wait a second… Uncle Nkosi, does this mean that she'll be my mate? Your daughter decided to tell him about his father. I'm sorry..! I'm sorry too, Auntie! I was just so angry about the betrothal…_ *"

* * *

AN – So there was chapter 21. If you enjoyed, leave the reviews. Bye see you's next chapter.


End file.
